


Living in my daydreams

by thatcrazyjellyfish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Daydreaming, I suck at tagging, Teenagers, The spoon theory, fibromyalgia, highschool, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazyjellyfish/pseuds/thatcrazyjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing " "huh" I reply blinking I look right to see my grandma staring at me.<br/>"You mouth was moving" <br/>*oh crap not again*<br/>"Uh yeh I'm fine........just thinking" she looks unsure but leaves it and walks away </p>
<p>Shaking my head I go back to the fanfic I was reading. Now your probably wondering Who is this weird girl? Why does she keep talking to herself? Why in the world am I even reading her story?<br/>Well the answer to those questions and many more will be (maybe) answered if you continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a bit ago most likely not very good but please let me know what you think
> 
> Sentences or words with * on either side are thoughts.

"What are you doing " "huh" I reply blinking I look right to see my grandma staring at me.

"You mouth was moving"

*oh crap not again*

"Uh yeh I'm fine........just thinking" she looks unsure but leaves it and walks away. 

*gosh I need to stop doing this around other people there gonna think something's wrong with me*

*well there is something wrong with me but not in that way*

*ah ok I need to stop talking to myself like right now*

Shaking my head I go back to the fanfic I was reading. Now your probably wondering Who is this weird girl? Why does she keep talking to herself? Why in the world am I even reading her story?

Well the answer to those questions and many more will be (maybe) answered if you continue. So it's basically leave now or you will never leave type of thing ok I'm rambling anyway so read it don't it's up to you (if it everything was up to me we we would all be wearing pjs to school while singing everything we say) if you gonna continue well go on then to the next chapter. 

 

 

Oh yeh once it's written better go of that.


	2. About me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning a bit about me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks for checking out the second chapter :) it means a lot.  
> I don't not own Lego or Grimm if I owned either I wouldn't be to busy making grim Lego to write this ;).

Oh yay you continued! Well I guess I better start of with explaining a bit about myself.

My name is Kadie. (I know different name, I can never get anything personalized.)I'm 15 and as you may have guessed from the tags the author has put I have chronic pain , chronic nerve pain to be exact. If you want to be even more exact ovarian cysts that led to fibromyalgia. I know big word it pronounced fy-bro-my-al-ja.

I've been sick for two years 3 months and 26 days but hey who's counting.

Ok enough of me boring you with my extensive medical knowledge.

I live in Australia where we have 9 months of summer and 3 months of winter that doesn't even get cold enough to snow.Not the best place for a person ,who gets hot easily and highly dislikes summer , to live but hey whatch ya gonna do?

I come from a big family compared to most, 7 of us including my parents. If you may not of guessed am the oldest of the five kids. For those of you with many siblings you know what I mean when I say you get no privacy. Wanting to watch a movie? Nope let's watch Dora. Trying to sleep? Hey let's wake her up at 5 in the morning to tell her that we just passed the level on one of the many Lego video games we own. Oh you wanted to shower in peace? Sorry thanks to the faulty lock the one year old has opened the door tearing the shower curtain open to say hello.

But besides all that is truly great to have such a big family though it's is hard with the fibro to be around do many people and that's why daydreaming is so good!

I didn't day dream much before but after a year and a half of nothing to relieve me of the pain I turned to distractions.

One I found that worked amazingly well was a tv show called Grimm (really awesome tv show kinda based on the brothers Grimm fairy tales) but as all tv shows there was breaks between the seasons.

That is when I found the fabulous world of Fan Fiction and I was instantly hooked. Having thousands of story's right there and being able to find the exact kind of stories I wanted was amazing.

Ok I'm a bit embarrassed to admit this next bit that's when I date yes to imagine myself into these stories, I mean how amazing would it be to live in a world where superheros are real and vikings ride dragons!

And surprisingly it helped .I get so caught up caught up in imagining the elaborate stories I didn't have time to focus on the pain.

Well that's about it about me you'll learn more if you decide to continue reading this and we can start to get back to my story. After all that is why your reading this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Some info on fibromyalgia :  
> http://m.betterhealth.vic.gov.au/bhcv2/bhcarticles.nsf/mskpages/Fibromyalgia?open
> 
> Some info on Grimm (course it's just plain awesome) : http://m.nbc.com/grimm


	3. High school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long for the next chapter I I think I've said before this more just something I started to get stuff off my mind if you want to comment corrections feel free to but just know they may not be made :)

High school.

I have mixed feeling about it. Over here in Australia high school starts in year 8. So there was little 12 year old me going to school with well people who were practically adults. 

My group of friends..... we're kinda the nerds . I mean we tried to deny it, said we were the geeks, we like drama and art we're not nerds. 

We managed to keep that image up (well at least to ourselves)until year 10. 

I came back from another few months off school to find them playing dungeons and dragons. Needless to say we gave up the illusion and embraced our nerdiness. 

I have gotten to play it yet though. I'm still deciding if that's a blessing or not. 

You see when your whole everyday life is filled with adults (doctors,parents,aunts & uncles etc) and don't really see people your age (15) you start to not fit in. I started realizing there more to the world then if Bob likes Sally or who Jane insulted this time. 

While my friends were worrying about "parents not understanding" and how mean their friend is because they said something truthful, I was worrying about blood tests what test or meds the doctors wanted me to try next what side effects those meds would have , How much freaking  
money I was costing my parents with all these medical expensive. I hated/hate it. 

Now I know there's people worse off then me I'm not being forced into slavery or prostitution, I'm not abused or orphanedbut frankly, it sucks. 

This is the worst thing I've ever experienced and I'm allowed to complain about it occasionally or all the time if I want. 

Oops sorry started ranting there.

Back to my original point. 

I don't fit in much with my peers or they didn't fit in with me.either ither I guess. 

I'm left out a lot because "your not there much so we just forget" I see you guys at least 3 times a week.

"You weren't feeling well last time" that why you just need to ask me instead of presuming I can't. 

Or my personal favorite "we didn't think you would want to come" yes cuz it's not like get to see you much or and people my age for that matter of cours I couldn't want to come.(If you couldn't tell that last sentence was 100% sarcasm)

So yeah my annoying/emo teenage stage was basically gone before it started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> So I'm thinking of changing to name to the spoon theory (if you don't know what it means it will be explained in later chapters) the origanal title fit what the story was gonna be but now it's changed a bit so I don't know .....

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) please let me know what you think :)


End file.
